Oh, No!
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke itu culun dan idiot secara bersamaan. Apalagi dengan baju seragam super kedodorannya, lengkap dengan kaca mata kuda buntut. Dan sepertinya Yamanaka Ino harus menarik kata-katanya ketika melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan oh no-jangan dibayangkan-bersama sobat karibnya, Haruno Sakura./ slight SasuSaku/


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Oh, No!**

.

.

.

Berdandan. Mempermak diri secantik mungkin selalu menjadi rutinitas Yamanaka Ino setiap hari. Cewek puber yang berstatus sebagai siswi di SMA Konoha tersebut selalu mengambil prinsip penampilan adalah segalanya. Bahkan tak jarang pula untuk menutupi kebutuhan cewek yang terbilang wow banyaknya, ide mendapatkan gebetan cowok keren nan tajir akan menjadi solusi ampuhnya. Menjelajahi pelukan setiap cowok yang terbilang keren sebelum membawa mereka ke sebuah butik ternama. Menabungkan koceh dari kekasihnya pada kasir setiap butik yang menarik minatnya.

.

Memoleskan sedikit lipglos pada bibirnya yang terlihat membengkak, ia bergegas merapikan seragamnya yang kusut. Membasahi bibirnya, merasakan sisa-sisa sensasi yang baru ia dapat ketika mata biru indahnya menatap tak suka sebuah jejak memerah yang tercetak pada leher jenjangnya.

"Sial," ia mengumpat berusaha menghapus jejak tersebut dengan sapuan bedak.

.

.

.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa Ino tak pernah suka dengan pemuda yang mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depannya. Pemuda yang menjadi idola setiap guru karena kejeniusannya.

Bodoh. Bagi Ino apa bagusnya pemuda itu. Uchiha Sasuke itu culun dan idiot dalam satu paket. Apalagi dengan baju seragam super kedodoran, lengkap dengan kaca mata kuda buntut. Kesimpulannya, Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat sangat sangat tidak keren menurut Yamanaka Ino. Lupakan otaknya yang encer. Tetap saja siapa cewek yang mau dengan cowok norak seperti itu. Bahkan Ino tak mau membayangkan tangannya bersentuhan dengan rambut lepek klimis tersebut. Mual dan ingin muntah.

"... Yama..."

"Yamanaka..."

"INOOOOO!"

Tatapan yang semula tertuju pada Uchiha Sasuke berbalik arah ke depan. Menatap bingung ketika seruan namanya terdengar kasar dari sang pemanggil. Dengan keadaan tak mengerti situasi, Ino menatap teman-temannya dengan penasaran. Bingung ketika mendapati roman tak mengenakkan tertoreh pada sang guru.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Yamanaka Ino, bisakah kau memperhatikanku seperti memperhatikan Uchiha?"

Cengo. Semua menoleh tak percaya ke arahnya. Yamanaka Ino merasakan dunianya menggelap ketika tubuh pemuda itu berbalik badan sekedar menatap heran ke arahnya.

Sial. Aku benci Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Gelitikan pada daerah vaginanya terasa semakin aktif, membuat Yamanaka Ino merapatkan bibir kewanitaannya. Berusaha menjepit jari-jari yang memanjakan ruang bawahnya.

Ia mendongak. Bibir tipisnya melontarkan desahan erotis kala bukan jemari saja yang menjelajah ruang vaginanya, namun sapuan lidah kekasihnya turut menimbulkan lelehan yang terasa semakin membasahi salah satu tubuh sensitifnya.

Sembari mendesah seindah mungkin kudua belah kakinya terangkat, menarik lebih dalam kepala yang mengeksploitasi privasinya.

"Aaahhh, Sai, sedikit lagi... Uuuhhh..." rancaunya nikmat.

.

.

.

"Brengsek."

"Sial."

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku sangat sangat membencimu!"

Lontaran kalimat sarat dengan emosi itu terlontar bersamaan ketika dua tubuh saling bertabrakan kembali. Naik turun dalam pangkuan sang kekasih, Yamanaka Ino merancau jengkel atas kejadian naas yang menimpanya ketika jam sekolah tadi. Menghentakkan pinggulnya keras, ia melenguh melahap bibir di depannya penuh napsu. Seakan menumpahkan segala rasa jengkelnya yang terus bersemayang di hati.

"Kenapa kau begitu tak suka dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Ino-_chan?_" Kalimat sarat dengan keingintahuan tersebut begitu saja keluar dari bibir Sai. Alhasil, membuat Yamanaka Ino menghentikan kegiatan sensualnya.

Dengan tak suka, Yamanaka Ino menghentikan penyatuan mereka. Ia sudah tidak mau peduli ketika dilihatnya milik Sai masih dalam keadaan aktif dalam ketegangannya. Mood Ino buruk untuk melanjutkan kegiatan bergumul mereka ketika Sai menyebut nama pemuda itu.

Dengan bibir mengerucu ia memunguti seragamnya yang berserakan di lantai. Belum sempat terpakai ketika sebuah tangan menariknya, menghempaskan lagi tubuhnya pada empuknya tempat tidur. Kembali Sai menyatukan tubuh mereka. Bahkan tak mau ambil pusing ketika rengekan tak suka disuarakan oleh sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Aku membencimu, Sai!" Yamanaka Ino memukul kasar tasnya pada sang kekasih. Dengan muka sangar ia menghentakkan kakinya gusar dalam perjalanan mereka ke pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Meskipun kekesalan itu masih terasa, namun tak elak binar-binar kebahagiaan tidak bisa luput dari matanya menatap ealase-etalase toko yang memajang barang-barang incarannya. Tersenyum lembut ia ke arah Sai, sebelum berlari memasuki toko tersebut dengan sang kekasih yang terkekeh di belakang.

.

.

.

Ia bergerak gelisah. Menekan jemari-jemari yang menelusup di kedua pahanya. Bibirnya pun terbuka sembari menarik lidah yang tengah menggelitik bibirnya. Mengundang masuk demi mencecapi desiran dari gesekan dari dua lidah yang berseteru enggan untuk mengalah.

Yamanaka mendongak melepas pagutan pada bibirnya. Kedua tangannya pun menuntun tangan lain untuk mendaki puncaknya yang mulai mengeras. Mencubit punting merahnya pelan berkali-kali sebelum memberi remasan pada buah dadanya yang menggantung indah, tidak lagi terbungkus bra ungunya yang tersingkap.

"Oh, Kibaaa..." Ia merancau menikmati gerakan erotis jemari pemuda itu pada ruang bawahnya. Mengigit bibirnya menahan nikmat ketika merasakan puncak itu akan segera teraih.

"Uuuhhh..."

Cleeekk.

Dua kepala beda warna reflek menoleh. Dengan canggung tubuh yang semula menempel tersebut cepat-cepat memisahkan diri, memandang nyalang seseorang yang mengusik kegiatan mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Yamanaka Ino mendesis tak suka mendapati sosok lain di ruang olah raga tersebut. Melontarkan tatapan tidak bersahabat kala ekor matanya meneliti sosok yang seakan tak terganggu telah mempergoki dua remaja dengan hormon tinggi.

Pemuda kaca mata tebal tersebut melangkah masuk untuk mengambil bola basket sebelum kembali berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya yang dengan kondisi cukup menggoda untuk dilihat.

Kedua alis pirang Ino saling bertautan mendapati pemuda Uchiha tersebut seolah menganggapnya tak ada. Dengan langkah gusar tubuh yang belum sempurna tertutup seragam tersebut menghadang langkahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke menyernyit tak suka, dan Yamanaka Ino tersenyum menang mendapati tatapan bola mata hitam tersebut terarah pada tubuhnya. Dua buah dadanya yang polos dengan punting memerah melawan suhu pagi yang dingin.

Dengan berkacak pinggang sembari semakin mendekatkan dadanya ke arah pemuda Uchiha tersebut, tawa kemenangan itu terlontar indah dari bibirnya.

"Kau juga menginginkannya, Uchiha?" Ino meremas sensual dua bongkah payudaranya. Menantang wajah yang begitu ia benci. "Atau kau ini seorang gay yang tidak suka payudara perempuan?" kata Ino. Dan Inuzuka Kiba hanya cekikikan melihat atraksi di depannya.

Ino membasahi bibirnya penuh sensual, terus mengusik wajah datar pemuda di depannya sunggu membuat mood paginya indah.

"Kalau kau mau, aku pasti akan mengajarimu kenikmatan dunia, Sasuke-_kun, _sepertinya kau masih awan karena title perjaka masih kau sandang."

Yamanaka tersenyum puas mendapati wajah tak suka dari pemuda tersebut, bahkan Kiba yang sebelumnya menjadi teman kencannya pun tertawa besar karenannya. Namun, tawa itu langsung menghilang ketika tubuh setengah polos Yamanaka Ino terhempas kasar ke lantai yang dingin. Dan Ino tahu kenapa ia begitu membenci pemuda munafik tersebut.

...

Menusuk cake miliknya geram Yamanaka Ino menatap teman curhatnya yang terkikik atas cerita yang baru saja ia ungkapkan. Kesal melihat teman merah mudanya tersebut mengolok-olok kebodohannya.

"Diamlah, Sakura, kau semakin membuat hariku buruk," geramnya lagi.

Menahan tawanya sosok cewek berambut pink tersebut melemparkan tatapan jenaka padanya, "Kau tahu, Ino, tidak semua lelaki itu gampang tergoda oleh tubuh sexy. Bisa dibilang ia pasti tipe setia pada pasangannya nanti," kata Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino mencibir, "Seperti kau yang takut pada pacar Mafiamu itu."

Haruno Sakura tergelak tidak suka, "Bukannya aku takut, Pig, tapi aku ini tipe yang setia pada satu pasangan tidak sepertimu," elaknya.

"Ya ya yaaa... Tentu saja setia kalau setiap kau melirik yang lain moncong pistol terarah ke arahmu," cibir Ino lagi.

Haruno Sakura tertawa, "Hahahaha... Jangan ungkit profesi kekasihku, Pig, karena kami saling mencintai dan saling mempercayai," tuturnya.

"Cinta ya?" gumam Ino. Jemari berpoles kutek ungu tersebut mengetuk seirama meja di depannya. Meresapi arti kata yang baru saja terucap dari bibir teman baiknya.

"Hei, Ino, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kampus sekarang. Ada urusan di kantor Senat." Perempuan berambut pink tersebut sudah sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya ketika beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ino gelagapan. Pasalnya sulit mengatur jadwal bertemu pada sahabat baiknya tersebut, apalagi hari ini mereka janjian belanja bersama.

Mengetahui raut mendung dari sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura tersenyum penuh penyesalan. "Mungkin acara belanjanya bisa diganti besok, Ino. Aku tahu kau kecewa tapi tugasku..."

"Aku tahu, nona super sibuk," sambar Ino. Melemparkan senyum maklumnya.

"Besok datanglah ke apartemenku, Ino, aku janji kita akan bersenang-senang," pinta Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino mengangguk setuju sebelum tubuh Haruno Sakura menghilang di balik pintu _cafe._

...

Dan di sinilah Yamanaka Ino sekarang, menatap takjub gedung megah di depannya sebelum melangkah masuk. Tidak heran ketika sahabat baiknya itu tinggal di apartemen mewah seperti ini. Apalagi dengan profesi mengerikan sang kekasih. Bahkan Yamanaka Ino heran mengetahui sahabat pinknya itu betah menjalin hubungan hampir lima tahun dengan lelaki yang Ino yakini sangat mengerikan.

Lantai 10 kamar 28. Memencet ragu bel pintu setelah mengantisipasi ia tak salah kamar. Seingat Ino, Haruno Sakura tinggal di apartemen dengan nomer sama dengan tanggal lahirnya. 28 maret. Kamar 28 atau kamar 03. Setidaknya opsi pertamanya adalah 28.

Teeet.

Bel pertama sukses ia pencet, namun orang yang ia kunjungi tak kunjung membuka pintu.

Teeet

Teeettt

Teeeeettttt

Entah berapa kali tulunjuknya bertumpuan dengan tombol bel tersebut ketika mendapati sahabat merah mudanya tak kunjung muncul. Putus asa ia berbalik untuk pulang, namun seruan namanya seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"INOOO..." Dan dua bersahabat tersebut berhambur saling membalas pelukan.

.

.

"Lama sekali kau membuka pintu, Jidat, kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu," cibir Ino sambil memposisikan duduknya nyaman pada salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

Mendapat celaan, sang tuan rumah hanya tersenyum canggung, membuat Ino menyernyit penasaran karenanya.

"Sedikit morning se*s untuk mempererat hubungan kami, Pig," ungkap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Yamanaka Ino melotot tak percaya, "Jadi pacar mafiamu itu ada di sini, Sakura?" serunya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Bukannya kau sudah tahu kalau kami tinggal serumah sejak aku lulus kemarin," ungkapnya lagi. "Kau mau minum apa?"

Menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam Ino menatap Sakura yang mulai menyibukkan diri di depan kulkas. "Terserah," katanya kemudian.

.

"Sakura."

Ino yakin ia tidak menyebut nama sahabatnya tersebut ketika suara itu terdengar. Segera bangun dari tidurannya ia menengok ke sumber suara, bersamaan dengan Sakura yang muncul dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin.

Yamanaka Ino membeku di tempat mendapati sosok pemuda yang oh so sexy muncul dari balik tembok. Dengan tampang lecek sehabis bangun tidur membuat rambut dark blue tersebut menghalangi setengah wajah yang Ino yakini sangat tampan. Lihatlah, bahkan tubuh yang hanya memakai boxer biru tua tersebut terlihat indah di mata Ino.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-_kun?" _tutur Sakura menghampiri sosok pemuda tersebut. Memberikan ciuman singkatnya sebelum menarik sang kekasih untuk diperkenalkan pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Ino, perkenalkan ini kekasihku Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke-_kun, _ini Yamanaka Ino sahabatku yang aku ceritakan itu," kata Sakura.

Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke teman sekelasnya yang super culun dan kuper dengan seragam kedodoran lengkap dengan mata kudanya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat sangat tidak keren menurut Ino.

Uchiha Sasuke yang ia anggap gay.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal, Sakura, bukan begitu, Yamanaka?" tutur Sasuke.

_Oh, no! Kami-sama, _cabut nyawaku sekarang. Ini sungguh memalukan.


End file.
